Salvation Trilogy: Deleted Scenes
by MikaCheshire
Summary: Deleted scenes from Salvation Trilogy: Books 1-3. Rated for a reason. Established LOKI/OC
1. Warning

**Hiya, **_**MikaCheshire**_** here!**

**This is a simple warning. Everything from this point onwards will be M-rated scenes that were cut from **_**Salvation Trilogy's: **__Perhaps A Second Chance, A Journey of Redemption and Mending Hearts_**, and **_Of Lifelines and Green Blood._

**If you're just looking for established Loki/OC porn. Go ahead and read. I'm not stopping you. /chuckles and shrugs/ I don't see any fault in that. **_**Though **_**I would suggest actually read the fanfics that this accompanies.**

**But hey, do what you want. ;)**

**Enjoy!**


	2. First of Many

**DELETED SCENE FROM **_**Perhaps a Second Chance**_** CHAPTER 16**

_First of Many_

She stared into his deep green eyes, her uncertainty dying when she saw the affect her words had on him. She smiled brightly at him. "I love you, Loki," she said the words with strong conviction.

And they were done with words, the next few minutes filled with passionate kissing. He gripped the back of her thighs and easily picked her up, one hand then shifting to hold her bottom. She wrapped her legs around his hips, her ankles hooking together at his backside, and her arms around his shoulders. He walked them to the bed and roughly deposited her on the soft mattress. She squealed in happy surprise when she fell and soon raised herself to watch him, magically locking the door in the process.

He brought his arms up, gripping the back of his shirt and pulled it off his body. The dark blue material was haphazardly thrown to the ground before he climbed onto the bed and over her. Positioned between her legs and leaning on his forearms around her head, he continued kissing her supple skin up her neck, along her jaw and finally to her swollen lips again. She ran her hands along his pale skin, his smooth, hard chest, around his torso, trailing down his back, feeling the taunt muscles underneath move as he did.

He shifted his weight to one forearm as he moved his right hand down and underneath the hem of her shirt. His hand explored the flat plane of her stomach as he diverted his attention to her neck, lightly biting at the skin and running his tongue along it, drawing pleased shudders from the woman.

When it got too much, the need to have him closer to her, skin-to-skin, she lightly pushed him away before sitting up as well. He raised a brow at her actions, but soon smirked that trademark smirk when she grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. He took the offending material from her and let it join his shirt on the ground. Before lying down once more, they took care of her (green) bra, also letting it join with the other discarded clothes.

She held her arms to her chest, an unconscious action to cover her exposed self. He placed a chaste kiss to her shoulder before lowering her back into the silken sheets. She let him pull her arms away from her chest and he dipped his head down. She felt a warm tongue run over a nipple as the other breast was fondled by slender fingers. He works meticulously, licking, sucking, nipping. Once eliciting a moan from his sweet did he alternate his attention to the other mound of flesh.

She sighed in pleasure, running her fingers through his hair, dishevelling it. Carefully she moved her right leg and positioned it between his legs. With cautious movements, she languidly, softly ran her knee against his crotch, the bugle obviously felt. The brunette felt him bury his face within the valley of her breasts, a deep groan coming from the back of his throat. She smirked in triumph.

He swatted her leg down, sitting back up. He easily unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He hooked his fingers at the edges and slid them off her along with her underwear. The demigod took hold of the foot the kicked the clothes off the bed and placed a kiss on its underside, eliciting a giggle from the owner. He was the next to take off his pants, hissing in relief when finally releasing his erection from its tight confinement. With no more of the offending material, he returned to the lovely woman in the middle of the bed, who was looking at his manhood with a lusty smile. Loki leaned down and trailed kisses down her chest, between her breasts and over her stomach. He placed a kiss on her inner thigh before settling between her legs.

They moved in sync, Loki positioned himself above Embla with the tip of his length at her entrance as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hooking a leg at his hip. They shared a loving kiss. He looked into her eyes, and when he saw no uncertainty he continued, gripping her hips and sank into her. He was careful of his control. Though, it almost faltered when her initial gasp turned into a deep groan.

When all the way in, he stilled, allowing her to get use to him. She nodded, giving him permission to continue. He kissed her softly before starting a slow rhythm of in and out. But soon enough the rhythm became torturous for her as she dug her nails into her back. His usual smirk was replaced by delicate gasps of pleasure that made him look ridiculously beautiful.

"_Nghh_…_Loki_," she tried to tell him to speed up. But he knew what she wanted and obliged. He gripped the headboard above her with one hand, still holding onto her waist with the other. His thrusts became sharper, rougher, but he kept himself in control, trying to last long enough. He could tell by her laboured breaths, moans, and lax mouth that she was nearing as well.

He soon shifted again, she arched her spine as he held her to him, cheek-to-cheek, whispering into her ear. With a quick few rolls of their hips, she came, dragging her sharp nails across the sweat soaked skin of his back and curling her toes from the intense pleasure. She did what they least expected and sank her teeth in the large muscle between his neck and shoulder, an animalistic groan emitting from her throat. The bite only adding more pleasure, he relaxed his self-control, bucking into her and finally reaching his own climax. A throaty growl escaped his lips as he rode off the orgasm.

Loki carefully lowered himself as to not crush her, their bodies sated and exhausted. Embla wrapped one arm around his back and the other hand ran its fingers through his ebony locks. She smiled when she saw his usually pale cheeks stained red from their activities, just as much she expected hers to be. He placed a kiss at the junction of her neck and shoulder, and she sighed. She lovingly whispered his name as he nuzzled the crook of her neck before shifting his position. Loki rested his head against her chest, just above her heart. She continued to hold the demigod, her hand now out of his hair and stroking his cheek softly. The long forgotten music once again flooded to their ears, the soft instrumental song lulling them to sleep. She used her magic to bring over a blanket and cover them, falling into a blissful slumber.


End file.
